An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is an organic thin film electroluminescent device, which has advantages such as easiness to form a flexible structure and a wide viewing angle. Therefore, a display technology using the organic light-emitting diode has become an important display technology.
OLED full color display generally adopts a mode in which R (red) G (green) B (blue) sub-pixels emit light independently, or a mode in which a white OLED is combined with a color filter film, and so on. The mode in which the RGB sub-pixels emit light independently is a widely used color mode at present, especially used in independent light emission of an organic light-emitting material in a pixel unit. In an OLED display technology, a mask used in a vacuum evaporation process is essential, and quality of the mask directly affects production costs and product quality. With development of a high-resolution OLED display product, a thickness of a metal mask plate used for fabricating an organic light-emitting display panel is gradually reduced while a size thereof is gradually increased, and extremely slightly uneven stress will even cause deformation. Particularly, in a process of unfolding and assembling the metal mask plate, if a tension applied to the metal mask plate is too small, the metal mask plate may be severely saggy; if the tension is increased, the metal mask plate may be stretched, resulting in distortion and a wrinkle. At present, a Fine Metal mask plate (FMM) has become a main cause of problems such as color mixing and brightness unevenness, which greatly restricts the development of an AMOLED product.